Las mil y un cualidades -que no tiene- de Jean
by DraculaN666
Summary: O de porqué San Valentín debería ser, como mínimo, ilegal.


Horriblemente tarde, lo séeee. Se suponía que era para él catorce, pero mi vida es un caos... bueno, siempre es un caos pero al parecer creo que todo lo malo o imprevisto decidió ocurrirme a principios de año. Que ha sido una mierda, pero en fin.

La historia es parte de una convocatoria que hice para el grupo de Facebook que administro dedicado a Marco Bodt -seeh, así se llama el grupo, donde veneramos el culto a las pecas(?)- con la temática "dulce" y con la pareja JeanMarco. Cosa que podría ser vagamente mencionada o ser el tema principal, como fuera. Y creo que lo hice... creo -vuelve a leer-. Hice esta convocatoria también con la condición de que no quería NADA angst. Drama sí y eso, pero nada de matar a nadie. Me tiene hasta los huevos eso. Ya, superemos la muerte de Marco y escribamos cosas felices donde lo podamos hacer feliz carajo...

En fin, espero les guste y así.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, yo soy pobre, lo único mío son los malos versos, poesía barata, la mala cocina y la perversión al por mayor. Si alguien me pagara por esto, me harían muy feliz.

Advertencias: Shaoi sensualón entre dos personajes que amo. Malas palabras porque es Jean y Jean salió muy yo. Así que posible OoC porque desde que es un fanfic se advierte que lo habrá... y porque nunca sé manejar personajes que no son mío... y porque no sé ni manejar a mis personajes :'(

Como advertencia, no está beteado, no tengo beta para estas ocasiones... así que todos los horrores ortográficos también son míos, já.

* * *

**1**

Había muchas cualidades en este mundo, de las que Jean Kirschtein carecía. La más notoria, sin duda, era su falta de tacto. Decía las cosas tal cual le venían a la mente, era impulsivo y generalmente hablaba por hablar dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos.

Si pensamos en cosas menos drásticas, tenemos que decir que sin duda carecía de cualquier dote culinaria que pudiera tener el ser humano. Sin exagerar, a Jean se le quemaba hasta el agua, y esto es verídico, una vez casi quemó su casa intentando calentar agua para un café. Olvidó que había dejado el fuego encendido y casi la incendió. Desde entonces, nunca más ha vuelto a intentarlo. Y sin duda, aunque lo intentara, nadie aceptaría ser su conejillo de indias.

Así que, por millonésima vez en el día se preguntaba por qué estaba en esa cocina, cubierto de una masa dulce espesa y de un color tan oscuro como la noche, intentando, fallidamente, hacer chocolate.

Todo tenía un nombre y un por qué, obviamente. Sus intentos y fracasos se llamaban Marco Bodt.

Marco era todo pecas y sonrisas bobas, tenía miles de amigos que quizás le harían regalos mucho mejores que los que él pudiera hacerle. Y aunque dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, no estaba seguro de si sus buenas intenciones importarían demasiado si incluían como mínimo una visita a la sala de urgencias por indigestión...

Mientras retiraba parte de la pegajosa mezcla que tenía en su mejilla, se dio cuenta, con algo de alarma, de que intentaba fusionarse con su ser. Quizás no había sido su imaginación y realmente había visto, mientras batía la mezcla en el bol, como ésta se movía por su cuenta.

Sin duda, lo que quedaba claro era que una de sus cualidades era la virtud de exagerarlo todo.

**2**

Se dio por vencido y dejó de hacer el chocolate. Desde un principio supo que era mala idea y no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había decidido intentarlo. La gota que colmó el vaso fue creer que un pedazo de masa intentaba huir de la cocina y conquistar el mundo.

Ahora con la masa bien carbonizada y el mundo una vez más a salvo sin que nadie lo supiera, decidió intentarlo con la poesía.

Otra cosa para la que carecía de don.

¿En serio era tan difícil decir "las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules, yo por ti sí me dejaría follar"?

A la lista de carencias habría que agregar su falta de romanticismo.

Estuvo varias horas intentando hacer rimas que no terminaran con connotaciones sexuales, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que tenía grabada la imagen de Marco en la mente. Su piel ligeramente tostada, sus enormes y expresivos ojos, su sonrisa adorable y su cabello castaño pulcramente peinado, el mismo que deseaba enmarañar con sus propias manos en una furiosa sesión de sexo.

En este momento, decidió hacer un descanso para hacerse una paja en el baño. Era justo y necesario después de todos sus esfuerzos.

Sin embargo y después de versos del tipo "Puedo escribirte los versos más calientes esta noche. Escribir, por ejemplo: dame contra el muro y contra el piso. Lento contra el pavimento de ser preciso." se dio cuenta al fin de que no, definitivamente eso de ser poeta no era lo suyo.

Se estaba quedando sin ideas y sin tiempo.

**3**

Lo lógico, sería pensar que podía comprarle algún bonito detalle, pero en realidad Jean no lo conocía demasiado. Sí, lo veía pasar por la calle casi todos los días, y sí, en realidad, no tenía que pasar por esa calle ya que eso conllevaba que diera un rodeo enorme para llegar a casa después del trabajo.

Un día le dio por variar su rutina y tomó ese nuevo camino, desde ese momento, comprendió que ese sería por y para siempre el camino que tomaría para volver a casa.

El local era pequeño y discreto. Por las mañanas estaba cerrado y no destacaba demasiado, pero por la tarde era otra historia. Era una floristería pequeña pero muy familiar, todo el que entraba salía al menos con una flor en la mano, ya fuera porque decidías comprarla por su belleza, o porque Marco todo sonrisas tímidas y pecas, te regalaba una diciendo "para alegrarte el día".

Marco llegó a la vida de Jean en un momento crítico. Se preguntaba si lo que hacía era lo que realmente querría hacer toda su vida. No sabía de dónde venía ni a dónde iba… metafóricamente hablando claro, porque acababa de salir del trabajo y sólo quería ir a casa para no volver a salir nunca de entre las mantas. Entonces pecas, como siempre lo llamaba mentalmente, estaba fuera del local acomodando algunos ramos y le dio un lirio rosado.

—El rosa significa ausencia de todo mal.

Y fue inevitable. El mundo de Jean comenzó a girar alrededor de Marco. No es que viera cosas de color rosa y pensara en Marco… que sí, sí le pasaba. Pero la realidad era que veía cualquier cosa y pensaba en Marco, no sólo flores o colores, sino también olores. ¿A qué olería Marco? ¿A flores? O a alguna esencia natural y silvestre que le pondría aún más cachondo. Y las sensaciones… ¿Cómo sería tocar a Marco? O, mejor aún, ¿cómo sería ser tocado por Marco? Por esas amables manos que trataba con dulzura a sus flores. ¿Sería igual con las personas?

Pero a esas maravillosas preguntas se sumaban otras menos agradables. ¿Alguien ya disfrutaba de todo eso? ¿Alguien que no era él y que definitivamente merecía morir de la forma más dolorosa que se le pudiera ocurrir?

Todos los días incluso el de su descanso pasaba por allí y siempre recibía al menos, una sonrisa de regalo por parte de Marco. Algunas veces, Marco estaba dentro de la floristería y en su urgencia por verlo, entraba a comprar un ramo de flores. Lo cual lo había hecho tener una pequeña colección de floreros en casa. Guardaba al menos una flor de cada ramo para secarla y agregarla a un ramo que crecía día a día.

Durante un momento, consideró regalárselo a Marco por San Valentín, pero pensó que eso lo haría parecer un enfermo y concluyó que era mejor deshacerse de la evidencia de su locura.

Así que, a pocas horas del 14 de febrero estaba sin ideas, sin motivación y sin regalo para Marco, porque aunque llevaban más de cinco meses así, no sabía nada de él. Ni sus gustos musicales, ni su edad, ni nada demasiado íntimo a parte de las escasas charlas que habían mantenido cuando se encontraban en la calle. Suponía que procurarle siempre una sonrisa y unas palabras formaba parte de la amabilidad del pecoso, pero para Jean significaban esperanza.

Y quien no arriesga no gana. Ni folla, al parecer.

**4**

Obviamente lo que quería de Marco era mucho más que un encuentro sexual. Aunque el sexo era una parte importante para tener una vida equilibrada. Jean no tenía demasiada experiencia en relaciones y las que tenía no eran del todo satisfactorias. En el ámbito sexual, en cambio, se defendía un poco mejor, o eso quería creer, porque dudaba que Marco fuera un polvo de una noche. Y aunque lo fuera, estaba seguro de que si tenía la oportunidad, el pecoso terminaría esposado a su cama por y para siempre.

Pero no era momento para pensar en sus tendencias delictivas, necesitaba un regalo que diera a entender sin lugar a dudas que lo amaba. Jean estaba preparado para todo, incluso para el rechazo. Quería confesarle sus sentimientos, fueran o no correspondidos porque añorarle todo el tiempo era doloroso, incluso para su entrepierna. Y aunque sabía que ese pequeño problema no se iba a solucionar con el rechazo, debía hacer algo ¿o no? Al menos tenía que intentarlo porque en el remoto caso de obtener un sí por respuesta, la recompensa sería aún mejor.

Conclusión, volvía al problema del regalo. Los chocolates, los osos de peluche, los peluches en general, las tarjetas o cualquier cosa que tuviera cientos de corazones rojos como adorno le parecían cosas sosas y vacías para llenar relaciones carentes de sentido en una fecha explotada a nivel mundial por el consumismo. Casi había decidido esperar que pasaran estas fechas para tener la cabeza más fría y no parecer influenciado por toda la propaganda que ameritaba San Valentín.

Sin embargo, pasar cerca de la floristería, esperando ver a Marco aunque fuera un momento, le hizo replantearse las cosas. No llevaba ni medio minuto pasando "por casualidad" por la calle cuando vio a cuatro personas regalándole globos, chocolates, dulces y peluches a Marco que los aceptaba con una tímida sonrisa y un corto abrazo de no más de cinco segundos. Lo que eran cinco segundos más de los necesarios, según la opinión de Jean.

Se marchó a paso acelerado, ignorando el saludo efusivo que el pecoso le dirigió, urgiendo a su mente para que pensara en algún plan o regalo. ¿Invitarle a cenar? No, seguro que todos los restaurantes estarían llenos, igual que los moteles pero invitarlo a algo más simple como una pizza o una hamburguesa, no le parecía correcto. Podía invitarlo a su casa a cenar… pero tampoco le parecía buena idea ya que no podía cocinar nada decente y la comida rápida no era una opción.

Paseó como un loco por el centro de la ciudad, pensando y pensando. Era catorce de febrero por la mañana y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, prácticamente se había resignado a perder.

Entonces lo vio.

**5**

Posiblemente el valor sí era una de las cualidades de Jean. Nunca se amedrentaba aunque tuviera las de perder, siempre hacía el esfuerzo y plantaba cara aunque las cosas estuvieran en su contra. Y era una buena cualidad porque podía intentarlo una y otra vez.

Jean estaba casi convencido de que si recibía el rechazo de Marco, haría lo que fuera por conquistarlo. Y si estaba seguro de que las cosas serían así, entonces por qué demonios llevaba tres horas escondido detrás de una esquina con un regalo en las manos precariamente envuelto porque a Jean eso de decorar tampoco se le daba bien, viendo a Marco desde lo lejos.

Había caminado con la seguridad de un ganador. Podía haber dado un brinquito y chocado los talones de la seguridad que llevaba. Sin embargo, justo unos metros antes de llegar al local donde su destino esperaba por él, dio media vuelta y se escondió detrás de una columna, pensando que hacerlo era la peor idea que había tenido en años. Y eso era mucho considerando que Jean era impulsivo y rara vez tomaba buenas decisiones.

Se quedó mirando el regalo que llevaba en sus manos envuelto en papel dorado, con un lazo de color azul ya que eso de que todo fuera rojo y rosa lo tenía enfermo. ¿Le gustaría o no? ¿Lo aceptaría por condescendencia o porque realmente lo apreciaría? ¿Marco siquiera lo tenía en cuenta después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Y en primer lugar, ¿a Marco le gustaban los hombres? Era la primera vez en meses que esa pregunta pasaba por su mente. Era ligeramente más alto y más robusto que Jean, con una sonrisa encantadora, amable, servicial, casi el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer. Había visto a muchas chicas llevarle obsequios a pecas, y todas con un brillo ilusionado en la mirada. Jean, por supuesto, había tenido lo suyo, sabía que era atractivo para algunas chicas, sobre todo para aquellas que se sentían atraídas por los chicos "malos", y no es que fuera precisamente gay, daba amor a quien le interesaba. Pero –oh benditos peros- Marco era algo único y diferente que sentía nunca se repetiría en su vida. Y debía hacer algo al respecto o no podría soportar sus sentimientos el resto de su vida.

Y aún sabiéndolo, seguía parado en la misma esquina, espiando oculto detrás de la columna y considerando realmente irse a casa y tirar a la basura el regalo. Algún día, cuando encontrara su valor, volvería a intentarlo.

O ese era el plan cuando dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro que detenía su avance.

—¡Jean! —Exclamó Marco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre.

Escuchar su nombre deslizarse entre esos labios siempre le provocaba una corriente por todo el cuerpo, deseando que lo dijera más veces, muchas más y en un contexto muy diferente.

—Ey Marco —dijo intentando centrar sus pensamientos para evitar una bochornosa erección.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —Preguntó pecas mirando el regalo que llevaba.

Él también lo miró un momento, meditando y sopesando sus opciones.

—No tiene importancia —dijo al fin guardando el pequeño paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonriendo algo cansado—. Iré a casa a ver si encuentro algún canal que no esté pasando películas lacrimógenas por la fecha.

—Suerte con eso —soltó una ligera carcajada el castaño—. ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar a casa? Tampoco tengo ningún plan y es triste irse a casa solo en estas fechas.

El corazón de Jean comenzó a bombear desaforadamente. Eso podría significar cualquier cosa, aunque solo fuera una simple invitación de un amigo a pasar el día en compañía, charlando, comiendo y todo eso. Pero no podía evitar la cálida esperanza que nacía en su pecho. Intentó ignorar de nuevo el sentimiento y con una pequeña sonrisa –que intentaba esconder su júbilo- aceptó la oferta.

Quizás en el transcurso de la noche su valor decidiera aparecer de nuevo.

**6**

Las cosas fueron mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado que irían entre ellos. Siendo tan diferentes, no sólo en apariencia sino también en forma de ser, Jean dudaba de que en realidad pudieran congeniar. Pero la verdad era que desde que habían llegado al apartamento de pecas y habían preparado la cena entre los dos –Jean se limitó a cortar y lavar lo necesario- no habían parado de reír y divertirse. Marco era increíblemente divertido y simpático y encontraba –y entendía, lo cual era poco común- fascinante el sarcasmo de Jean. Sus diferencias en lugar de ser un problema eran la razón por la que la conversación fluía, siempre tenían algo que decir o explicar.

Era tan perfecto que hasta le daba un poco de miedo. Jean creía que cuando las cosas eran demasiado buenas, eran una trampa o estaba a punto de pasar algo horrible. Pero no. Ni había incendiado la cocina ni ninguno de sus comentarios habían hecho enojar a Marco por muy fuera de lugar que estuviera o por imprudente que pareciera. Pecas simplemente sonreía con humor y continuaba la charla.

En las tres horas que llevaban juntos, cocinando y luego comiendo, se habían conocido y conectado de tal forma que parecían amigos de toda la vida. Y aunque Jean realmente quería ser mucho más que un simple amigo para el castaño, la verdad es que podría vivir con ello, porque eso significaría poder verlo y escucharlo siempre, saber más cosas de su familia a la que adoraba con locura, de sus gustos y expectativas en la vida. Pecas no tenía simplemente la apariencia de un buen chico, realmente lo era de pies a cabeza. Creía firmemente que todas las personas tenían su lado bueno y que el mundo no era tan mierda como Jean pensaba. Y era lo más crédulo que nadie le hubiera dicho jamás, pero cuando escuchaba sus palabras ilusionadas, veía sus sonrisas bobas o intentaba hacerle entender que las cosas mejoraban con el tiempo, lo creía. Lo creería aunque le dijera que el cielo era verde.

Y era realmente peligroso seguir por ahí si quería que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas entre ellos. Constantemente metía la mano en el bolsillo y estrujaba un poco el regalo que tenía guardado, como buscando anclarse a la realidad.

Un par de veces Marco observó lo que hacía aunque no hizo comentario alguno, quizás creyendo que era un tema personal que aún no debían tocar o quizás no dándole importancia realmente.

Después de cenar se sentaron a charlar en el sofá con la televisión de fondo, sintonizada en el único canal que parecía no estar transmitiendo una cursi comedia romántica, Jean creyó que era el momento más oportuno para marcharse, antes de cometer alguna locura.

—Pues bien compañero, me lo he pasado genial teniendo en cuenta que era la cita de dos solterones —con un esfuerzo sobre humano resistió el impulso de morderse la lengua por haber mencionado que era una cita—, pero debería irme ya, se hace tarde. Gracias por invitarme —se levantó, metiendo inmediatamente la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sujetando con fuerza el regalo. Sí, quizás sería otro día.

Marco, que también se había incorporado, se quedó mirándolo con una seriedad inusual, impropia en él.

—¿Marco? —Preguntó incómodo por su mirada.

—¿Para quién era ese regalo? —Fue lo que dijo al fin el castaño, sin despegar su mirada de la mano que tenía hundida en el bolsillo.

—Para nadie —contestó de forma casi atropellada y nerviosa, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haber dicho que alguien le había dado el regalo, lo que parecía mejor excusa.

Aunque ¿excusa para qué? A pesar de todo, sabía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Pero viendo esa expresión tan seria, sentía la obligación hasta de pedirle perdón… y que supiera, no había hecho nada malo. No aún.

—¿Alguien que te rechazó? —Insistió de nuevo el castaño.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo no… —tragó fuerte pensando en qué decir.

"Simplemente no me atrevía a dártelo, pero ya que sale a colación, ¿quieres ser mi Valentín? Aunque ya tuvimos la cita, creo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto." Sonaba fatal y seguramente al decirlo en voz alta sonaría peor.

—¿No qué? —Insistió Marco, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Nada Marco, debería irme.

Intentó caminar hasta la puerta, pero una mano en su codo lo detuvo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, un pequeño paquete azul eléctrico con un lazo blanco quedó justo frente a sus ojos. El rostro de Marco estaba furiosamente sonrojado y sus pecas resaltaban más de lo común.

—Me gustas Jean, me gustas mucho. Todos los días espero con ansias que pases por la floristería después del trabajo e intento esperarte fuera, me hacía muy feliz que entraras cuando yo no podía salir. Hoy te vi con el regalo y pensé que estabas esperando a alguien que no vino, pensé que estabas tan desanimado por eso que pedí salir antes para alcanzarte y decírtelo aunque me rechazaras. Pero me dio miedo. Por un momento pensé que quizás el regalo era para mí pero eso es absurdo por mi parte, quizás no debí decirte nada y quedar como amigos, pero me gustas y… y te compré esto, lamento si parezco tonto… y sí, eso…

Jean estaba seguro de que Marco había dicho muchas cosas importantes en su incomprensible balbuceo, pero él solo escuchó "me gustas Jean" de sus labios y todo lo demás podía irse al carajo porque, _ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios legustolegustolegusto creoquevoyamorirdiganmequenoesunsueño_, era difícil concentrarse teniendo una vocecilla interna gritando frenética y antes de que su mutismo fuera considerado un rechazo, saltó directamente a esos labios que tanto había querido probar. Los regalos podían irse a la mierda, luego los abriría, sino lo olvidaba entre los suspiros, varios "_a mí también me gustas pecas, me encantas, joder_" y caricias que nacieron de las manos de Marco en su cintura.

**7**

Era loable la proeza que hicieron logrando llegar a la habitación entre besos, caricias, tirones de ropa y susurros indiscretos y cachondos en el oído contrario. Jean se retorcía entre las sábanas disfrutando de los labios del pecoso en su cuello y pecho, mientras se deleitaba recorriendo por todas partes la piel ligeramente tostada y salpicada de pecas. Si se lo permitían, podría pasarse horas descubriendo patrones ocultos entre los lunares del interior de sus muslos, o recorriendo con su lengua los que salpicaban su pecho y espalda. Podría besar cada peca de su rostro y luego ahogarse en sus labios de ser preciso. También podría dejarse devorar por esos labios que veneraban su piel como si fuera algo delicioso.

Le gustaba de Marco, el lado fogoso que mordía su piel hasta dejar marcas y estrujaba su piel con fuerza, y el que se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos mientras besaba y acariciaba toda su hombría con sus labios, hasta envolverlo completamente en su boca. O ese otro que se abría paso entre sus piernas con delicadeza pero firmemente, sin dejar lugar a dudas de sus intenciones.

Los dedos del castaño fueron entrando uno a uno en su cuerpo, entre besos húmedos y palabras cariñosas. La incomodidad del primero fue reemplazada por el ligero placer de dos al abrirse y cerrarse dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que una pequeña explosión de dolor lo invadió cuando fueron tres los que lo profanaban. Sin embargo, el dolor no importaba cuando la erección de Marco, húmeda y palpitante se restregaba contra la suya.

Ninguno de los dos era especialmente ruidoso exteriorizando su placer. Se limitaban a emitir pequeños suspiros y jadeos en el oído del otro, como si se contaran alguna confidencia. Pero eran esos ruiditos los que les excitaban, por lo que sintiéndose casi al límite, Marco sacó los dedos de su interior y lo penetró con fuerza.

Jean nunca había dejado que nadie lo penetrara, de hecho ni si quiera había pensado en dejar que alguien lo hiciera. Pero como siempre, con Marco todo era diferente. Era doloroso y aún así sentía que podía correrse tres veces seguidas simplemente pensando que lo tenía enterrado en los más profundo de su ser, recibiendo los embates lentos pero concisos, con la respiración del castaño cayendo cálidamente en su cuello mientras le susurraba las palabras más obscenas que nunca creyó que Marco pudiera decirle a nadie.

Marco le susurraba las veces que había soñado con hacerle lo que le hacía, que lo había deseado en sus sábanas a su lado, sobre él, debajo de él… Que desde que llegó a su casa quiso empotrarlo contra la encimera.

Y él, obviamente dispuesto, le dijo que podría hacerlo mañana o cuando quisiera.

En algún momento, los movimientos se volvieron erráticos. Las piernas de Jean estaban enlazadas fuertemente a la cintura de Marco, que se sujetaba de una de ellas para mantenerlas bien separadas mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cadera para encontrar el ángulo correcto que haría enloquecer a Jean. Sus labios se separaban sólo para susurrarse algún que otro secreto subido de tono, pero preferían guardar silencio y conocer cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Cuando al fin encontró la próstata de Jean, no dejó de torturarla en ningún momento, haciendo que el nivel de los gemidos y jadeos aumentara drásticamente.

—_Joooooddderrr_, Marco —casi chilló Jean aferrándose a su espalda cuando una de las manos de su amante encontró su erección y comenzó a estimularla al ritmo de las embestidas.

—Córrete para mi Jean —susurró el castaño sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo.

Y como si fuera una orden, Jean se dejó ir con fuerza entre sus cuerpos, regando su semilla y contrayendo cada músculo de su cuerpo, lo que provocó que Marco aumentara sus embestidas hasta lograr correrse en su interior.

Disfrutaron de los últimos vestigios del orgasmo, respirando con dificultad el uno sobre el otro. El cuerpo de Jean estaba completamente relajado y Marco aún estaba sobre él aunque sin dejar caer su peso y sin haber salido todavía de su interior.

—Eso fue… —intentó hablar el pecoso sin haber recuperado la respiración.

—De puta madre —completó Jean, no en mejores condiciones que el otro.

Por toda respuesta, obtuvo una suave carcajada en su hombro.

**8**

Una vez más repuestos, y después de hacerlo una vez en la ducha y otra en la encimera cuando intentaban comer algo después de tanto ejercicio, los dos recordaron los regalos que habían comprado. Se acomodaron en la cama de Marco, muy juntos intentando evitar que sus manos se perdieran en el cuerpo del otro. Tarea realmente difícil considerando que tampoco podían dejar de besarse. Marco volvía a estar sobre Jean, hundiendo su lengua y degustando con deleite su sabor, negándose a separarse.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué te compré? —Preguntó Jean cuando el castaño se separó un momento de él.

—No —obtuvo como respuesta siendo invadido por otro par de labios.

Empujó con delicadeza a pecas de su cuerpo, sin poder esconder una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues yo sí, así que dámelo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar la carcajada al ver el infantil puchero en el rostro de Marco y cómo con un suspiro resignado se separaba un poco de él, lo suficiente pero sin perder el contacto, como si fuera una necesidad vital.

—Es algo tonto —intentó explicarle cuando le dio la cajita azul, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Era una cadena dorada con un dije con forma de alas, también dorado.

—Un corazón era algo demasiado cursi —intentó explicarse, más sonrojado que al principio—. Las alas como símbolo de libertad, pienso que eres un alma libre difícil de atrapar. Oh dios, eso también es horrendamente cursi —intentó esconderse bajo las mantas mientras Jean intentaba sacarlo, riendo por su reacción.

—Me encanta, gracias —le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le dio su regalo.

Marco lo tomó con ilusión y con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Curiosamente también era una cadena, pero plateada y con un dije con forma de rosa en flor.

—No puedo evitar ver flores, pensar en ti y ponerme cachondo —le confió al oído en un susurro quedo y sensual.

Era más de media noche, pero sin duda a ellos les quedaba mucho por celebrar.

* * *

Yeah, yeah beibis, eso fue todo. Amor y chocolates en un review sino es molestia. No muchas terminaron y si lo hicieron no han publicado. Pero cuando lo hagan, lean sus historias. El mundo necesita más JeanMarco para amorosear :3


End file.
